En attendant la suite
by Blue Spoon
Summary: " La porte à peine refermée que toutes traces du précédent et lumineux sourire dont il avait gratifié River disparurent... " Une interlude retardataire.


**Attention :** Spoil de la fin de la _première partie_ de la _sixième saiso_n. Ce texte a été écrit avant le commencement de la deuxième partie. (Oui, on en retrouve des choses dans nos vieux dossiers poussiéreux :D)

Suite à l'épisode A good man goes to war, comme beaucoup je me suis creusée la tête pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Mais n'est pas **Steven Moffat **qui veut. Alors je me suis juste amusée à écrire le court one-shot ci-dessous, imaginant une fois la porte du TARDIS fermée ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire notre Doctor favori pour retrouver you-know-who. Mais disons que ça n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'imaginais initialement.

* * *

><p><strong>En attendant la suite... Une petite interlude ?<strong>

La porte à peine refermée que toutes traces du précédent et lumineux sourire dont il avait gratifié River disparurent. Après tout, il n'y avait ici plus personne à rassurer ou impressionner, il ne restait que lui et cette incroyable entité à qui il ne peut - ni n'en ressent le besoin - mentir. Dans un calme qui aurait de quoi grandement déconcerter ses habituels spectateurs, il se dirigea aussi silencieusement que ses boots le lui permettaient vers la console du TARDIS, manipula quelques commandes totalement au hasard dans le simple but de dégoter quelque part dans cette galaxie un coin calme où réfléchir en paix. Enfin, il dû s'y prendre à deux fois, avec un peu plus de concentration pour la deuxième, la première s'étant soldée par une petite visite à l'époque Jurassique terrestre.  
>"Haha, très drôle ! Vraiment très spirituel ! " lança-t-il en balayant du regard la salle. "Non vraiment, pour un vaisseau tu as un sens de l'humour particulièrement affuté, j'admire !"<br>Ce à quoi répondit le dit vaisseau au sens de l'humour affuté par un violent tangage forçant le Docteur à s'accrocher à l'écran de télévision vintage suspendu au-dessus de sa tête.  
>"D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris, c'est la dernière fois que je tente d'avoir l'air cool, calme et sérieux en ta présence. Pourtant je trouvais que la situation s'y prêtait bien, tu as vu cette lueur dans mes yeux ? On aurait dit que j'allais déclencher un second Big Bang... " il marqua une pause. "Ah, mais je l'ai déjà fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je retiens que les Tyrannosaures n'aiment pas le bleu... Pure jalousie. Compréhensible sachant qu'ils passeront leur vie affublé de marron."<br>Son reflet dans l'écran de télévision auquel il était toujours accroché semblait étrangement le narguer à cet instant.  
>"J'ai dit toute leur vie," corrigea-t-il. "Pas une génération... ou deux... Plus ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec le marron..."<br>Le souffle caractéristique du Tardis le sortit de ses pensées dont la constructivité par rapport à la situation actuelle était tout à fait discutable, et le Docteur prit place dans un des sièges branlants de la salle de commandes, les mains jointes devant son visage - faut-il lui indiquer que cette position est sous copyright ? - et les yeux fixés dans le vide.  
>"Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou plutôt... qu'est-ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Ce n'est pas la premier fois que je tombe sur un résultat avant l'heure, mais... Mémo à moi-même, ne jamais dire de River qu'elle est un 'résultat' en face d'elle, c'est un coup à devoir esquiver mon propre ancien... Enfin, futur tournevis sonique."<p>

Le Docteur avait un problème, il lui fallait un public. Le Docteur avait un deuxième problème, il était long à la détente sur certains sujets. C'est au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il se trouvait à chercher le temps réellement parfait pour la cuisson de 500g de nouilles chinoises dans 1,6L d'eau chaude, qu'il se souvint de son premier problème et se posa au hasard sur une planète tout aussi hasardeuse et attrapa la première personne qu'il avait sous la main. Au sens propre, il extirpa simplement son bras hors du vaisseau et sa main se referma sur une manche qu'il attira vers l'intérieur.  
>"Oui oui, fantastique ! Brillant ! Géronimo ! Yahoo, mais c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, étonnant non ?" s'exclama-t-il pour la forme, tout en tirant la dite manche vers le siège qu'il occupait une minutes plus tôt.<br>Il put observer le fruit de sa pêche. Un vieillard apeuré. Sa peau, précédemment d'un mauve clair, tournait vers... Vers tout simplement la même couleur que le siège et le fond du TARDIS.  
>"Oh génial, un caméléon ! Ça faisait longtemps !" le visage du Docteur était désormais fendu d'un large sourire de gamin. "Mais nul besoin d'avoir peur, vous pouvez désactiver votre système de protection. D'ailleurs, ça manquait un peu de souplesse tout ça, on se fait vieux ?"<br>"Caméléon ? VIEUX ? Ne me manquez pas de respect, jeune homme !" s'écria outré le vieil extraterrestre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, un enlèvement ? Vous êtes mal informé, le fils de l'ambassadeur, c'était le môme à ma gauche. Non mais vraiment, vous empestez la planète Terre en plus, pas étonnant que vous agissiez comme un abrutis !"  
>"Oui oui, c'est très intéressant tout ça." l'interrompit le Docteur. "Mais je vais vous demander de vous taire, de m'écouter, et de me garder dans ma ligne de mire. D'accord ?"<br>"Pardon ?"  
>"Ne vous excusez pas, votre impolitesse sénile est pardonnée. Je connais ça, après tout..." dit-il tout en s'appuyant sur la console. "Alors voyez-vous..."<br>"Mais je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord pour écouter sans un mot !"  
>"Je n'ai pas dit sans un mot" rectifia le Docteur. "J'ai dit que vous deviez me garder dans ma ligne de pensée, cela inclut donc un minimum d'usage social de votre dialecte primitif de reptile refoulé."<br>Zrapia (car c'était son nom, nom dont le Docteur semble se moquer tel le Dom Juan fiévreux dans les toilettes infammes d'une discothèque à la recherche d'une proie) commençait à percevoir un agacement un tantinet effrayant emmanant de cet homme et de son noeud... papillon ?  
>"Les noeud-papillons, c'est cool." souligna le Docteur qui semblait être habitué aux regards insistants au niveau de son cou.<br>Et de son noeud-papillon super-duper-cool...  
>"Oh, ça va, eh..." marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel<br>Et de son noeud-papillon, qui est cool soit dit en passant. Zrapia se dit alors que l'écouter et commenter le moins possible serait une tactique tout à fait envisageable s'il voulait rapidement fuir cet habitacle et son hôte. Ainsi, en signe de 'soumission' aux règles de l'homme à bretelle, il adopta une attitude qu'il espérait d'écoute.  
>"Enfin ! Que de temps perdu, si seulement les gens m'obéissaient dès le début..."<p>

Le Docteur débuta alors un récit qu'il espérait court, non seulement par praticité mais aussi parce qu'il était plus que désagréable de parler dans le langage de cette planète - une sorte de déglutition précise à chaque parole. Il était évident que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, mais une présence lui permettait de rester centré sur son but, sur cette question à laquelle il devait absolument répondre...  
>"Vous savez, c'est toujours un peu angoissant. On se met la pression, on pense que c'est une sorte de compétition avec soi-même, alors qu'en fait on fera exactement les même choses, à la seconde près... Logique."<br>Zrapia hocha la tête par politesse, et espérait que son locuteur ne se rendrait pas compte du fait qu'il n'avait - en effet - pas compris la moitié de ses paroles, et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne lui demanderait pas son avis.  
>"Bon, qu'en pensez-vous ?"<br>(Oups.)  
>"Eh bien," commença Zrapia. "le fait est que vous êtes dans une situation fâcheuse. Vous devez sauver l'enfant de vos meilleurs amis dont on veut se servir comme arme, par votre faute pour avoir montré l'exemple... Si je puis me perm..."<br>"Non." l'arrêta le Docteur.  
>"Très bien, très bien. Cette enfant a donc été enlevée, et vous savez que vous avez réussi à la sauver car vous connaissez sa version... Adulte. Et maintenant vous déambulez au hasard, vous m'enlevez parce que vous ne savez pas réfléchir seul comme un grand garçon, et vous êtes en train de vous lever et de me montrer la porte du doigt ce qui signifie que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. À la bonne heure !<br>C'est sans demander son reste que Zrapia sortit précipitamment du vaisseau et se jura de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais, approcher une boîte bleue. Ni les personnes portant un noeud-papillon.

Zrapia, soulagé de sa libération et d'une démarche un peu raide, traversait la grande place en direction de son domicile, lorsque sa marche fut interrompue par un homme lui semblant terriblement, c'était le mot, familier. D'apparence humaine, encore un, vêtu d'un costume bleu et d'un grand manteau marron. Il lui adressa un geste de la main et un franc sourire.  
>"Ah, bonjour ! Enfin quelqu'un s'arrête, ce n'est pas que je déteste courir à droite à gauche, mais tout de même !"<br>Il semblait en effet un peu essoufflé.  
>"Je suis venu ici par hasard, je m'ennuyais un peu, je m'ennuie souvent seul à vrai dire. Et je me suis dis que c'était une occasion pour me renseigner un peu sur les systèmes de camouflage, dont mon vaisseau est lui-même munit. Brillante invention d'ailleurs, on ne pouvait en attendre moins venant de camé... D'hommes de votre trempe. Pour vous exposer ma situation, disons qu'un jour j'ai atterri à Londres, dans les années 60', et..."<br>"Et le système s'est bloqué sur une forme ?" l'interrompit Zrapia  
>"Exactement ! Oh la forme est magnifique, vous devriez voir ça ! Et si vous veniez voir ? Histoire de m'indiquer comment y remédier sans avoir à utiliser un tuyau d'arrosage... On ne sait jamais, les situations d'urgences sont si vite arrivées."<br>Zrapia, qui ne pouvait refuser une demande d'aide lorsqu'elle concernait la fierté de sa planète, emboita le pas à l'homme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber à nouveau sur une boîte bleue, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que le côté "écrit pour m'amuser" ne rend pas les choses trop brouillonnes. J'espère également vous avoir au moins fait sourire et je vous remercie d'être allé jusqu'au bout. :) *s'incline*<em>


End file.
